


Hel Hath No Fury

by Ladymarvel87



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymarvel87/pseuds/Ladymarvel87
Summary: Sequel to I Turn to You; I would suggest reading it first.Loki and Thor are making a deadly trip. Some secrets just won't stay buried on the trip to the land of the dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hel Hath No Fury
> 
> This is the sequel to 'I Turn to You.' You don't have to read it first, but I would recommend reading it first. I will rehash the biggest things in this prologue but reading 'I Turn to You' first will make this fanfic easier to understand.
> 
> Also note that this is not accurate to Norse Mythology or Marvel comics. Sigyn is not Hel's mother but I had this idea when I wrote 'I Turn to You' and I couldn't get it out of my head. Angroboda is Hel's mother, but as I said this is one of the few times I am choosing to stray from accuracy for the purpose of the idea I had. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Prologue

450 years ago, Sigyn wept by the rock in the edge of the forest. She had been pregnant with Loki's first child, but decided to abort the child. She had not wanted to entirely, but Thor and Loki had convinced her it would be the best option. Sigyn had taken a small berry from a bush, it was poisonous enough to kill the baby, but not enough to harm Sigyn, not physically anyway.

Loki had moved on from the situation like it had never happened. Sigyn suffered for a long while. She suffered until the day she died. Sigyn had finally felt some peace knowing she died honorably saving Loki. She had seen the light of Valhalla and relished in living an afterlife of peace and beauty.

Little did Sigyn know, the Norns had been interfering with her life ever since that fateful day. The day she aborted her and Loki's child was the day Hel gained a new ruler. The Norns had spared the baby's soul and taken it for themselves.

"Child," the oldest of the Norns cooed, "You will grow up to be the mighty ruler of Hel, and when it is time you will meet your parents and expose your true potential."

The second of the Norns spoke up, "What will we call the child?"

A discussion commenced, and finally the Norns agreed upon, "We will call the child Hela."

Present Time

Hela watched from her throne of twisted bones and skulls. She had waited patiently for years, and now it was finally time to do what the Norns had promised her long ago: answers. She knew her parents had abandoned her like trash. Hela wanted to know why she wasn't wanted.

Now she stared at the soul of her mother, Sigyn. She had been shocked when she had gotten a vision of her mother's soul entering Valhalla. Hela knew the vision was a sign. She performed a ritual of blood that brought her mother's soul from Valhalla to her realm of death and fire.

"Now I just have to wait for my father to come and rescue you," Hela stated with a far off look in her eyes, "And I will finally get what I crave the most."

Sigyn started to stir from the spot on the ground at Hela's feet, "Good you are awake."

Sigyn looked confused, one second she had been by a beautiful, clear waterfall, and the next Sigyn had been harshly pulled away into nothingness. Now as Signy looked around and at the tall, dark woman above her, she knew she was in Hel.

"This must be a mistake," Sigyn pleaded to Hela, "I proved myself, I should still be in Valhalla."

"You know I used to think it was a mistake that my parents gave me away," Hela stated coldly, "But after years of growing up in this dark hole, I realized it was no mistake. You know all about giving away children don't you?"

Hela watched Sigyn's soul grow paler and almost disappear. Sigyn stuttered and went to answer, but Hela held up her bony fingers to stop her, "I don't want to hear your excuses right now, mother."

Hela spat the word mother as if it literally gave her a bad taste in her mouth. Sigyn looked confused and Hela relinquished the look of horror she witnessed on her estranged mother's face. Sigyn and Loki might have been in control when they had attempted to kill her as a baby, but now Hela was in charge. She intended to make her parents suffer for doing her wrong all those years ago.

"What are you talking about?" Sigyn asked with a note of anxiety, "You aren't my daughter, I don't have any children."

"You would have had a child if you had not have decided to take those berries. We could have been a family, but instead I grew up in Hel with the Norns as my only guide. I am the child you attempted to kill, thankfully for me fate had other plans," Hela said with a great air of authority.

Sigyn would have passed out, but she couldn't due to the fact that she was simply a spirit with no physical form. Sigyn was beginning to realize why her soul had been transferred to Hel, and she feared it was a ruse to draw Loki here for whatever Hela's intentions were. Sigyn feared for the worst; this was not how she imagined her afterlife at all.


	2. Leaving Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hel Hath No Fury
> 
> Sorry it has been forever since I have updated this story! Life has been crazy.
> 
> This is a sequel to my other story "I Turn to You".
> 
> In case the prologue wasn't evident, this story is purely from my imagination; it is not accurate to Norse Mythology or to the Marvel Comics. Hel is a daughter of Loki and Angroboda, not Loki and Sigyn, but this idea came to me and I decided to run with it. As a huge fan of norse mythology and Marvel comics I'm kind of irking myself with this story but its still in my head, so here we go

Loki paced his room obsessively. The gold walls seemed to further close in on him with every step. He slapped the reading lamp from it spot on the polished table on his next lap. It wasn't like him to be compulsive, that was normally his brother's role. Speaking of, where the Hel was Thor?

They had mutually decided to go to Hel and rescue his beloved Sigyn, and then the oaf just disappeared. Loki wanted to destroy everything in sight. He should be excited, he had beaten his former captor and torturer, Thanos. Yet, here he was fretting about and pacing.

"Loki?"

Loki stopped mid-step, "What took you so long?"

"We have a slight problem," Thor said taking a timid step into his brother's room.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Of course we do. If there wasn't a problem I would be concerned."

"Father won't allow us to go to Hel, and he is the only one other than its ruler who can grant access to the Land of the Dead."

"You asked father?" Loki asked bewildered, "Why would you ask him? You are such a… What do the mortals say, 'a daddy's boy'."

Thor snarled, "I want to help you Loki. I promised you I would. Also, I told you Father is the only one who could grant us access unless you want to go the old fashioned way. By dying."

Loki punched the closest thing in site, the hard frame which held up his bed. The shattering of bone was evident by a nauseating crack. "There has to be another way. I will find it; we are going to Hel. Also, thanks to you father is going to be on high alert; he will be having our every move monitored."

Thor sighed, "Here let me see your hand. It is clearly broken. I have some healing powder left."

Without saying a word Loki thrust his broken hand toward his brother. He remained silent, calculating his move, as Thor poured the blue powder from a healing Rune stone, on his hand. Loki winced as he felt his bones correcting themselves. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you. I am going to the library," Loki says turning on the heel of his boot.

No objections came from Thor. Loki was aware he was being unfair to his brother, but right now rationality wasn't winning the war in his brain. He always thought through every move, calculated every possibility. Now, he couldn't think futher than the current moment. He had to get himself back on track.

The library was several halls from his room. He stopped two halls over. The large gold column to his left which concealed a small, secret area, was the place he had first pulled Sigyn in for a kiss. He had been so young at the time; she was as well. He had told himself he wasn't the falling in love type, but she had won him over. He was chaotic, and he wasn't the most faithful, but he did truly love Sigyn. The two of them had went through so much in such a short amount of time. In that short time, Loki had failed her so many times.

"I won't fail you now, Sig," Loki said crouching in the small dark area with his back the column, "I will get you back. I promise."

The Library

Loki sat in the far corner of the expansive library. He had grabbed every book he knew contained the slightest detail on interdimensional travel, Hel, and bringing loved ones back from the dead. He flipped page after page until his head hurt and his eyes swam. There was nothing useful in any of these books. He was no closer to finding a way to Hel than before he stepped foot in this library.

"Looking for something specific Loki?"

Just when Loki thought his day couldn't get any worse, "What do you want Amora?"

The Enchantress sauntered over and sat seductively on the edge of the table. She leant over so close that Loki could feel her breath on his cheek. "I just want to help you obviously," Amora says tracing her index finger over Loki's lips, "I can be so helpful. Don't you remember?"

Amora gasps as Loki grips her hands and moves it from his face. "I remember perfectly. But unless you know a way that myself and my brother can get into Hel without being dead, you are of no use to me."

With a dramatic eye roll, Amora replies, "Really, Hel? Don't tell me you have gained a conscious and want to risk your own skin to save Sigyn."

She said Sigyn's name like it literally left a bad taste in her mouth. Loki felt his fist clenching. "Yes, I want to save Sigyn. I would most likely still be with Sigyn if I had been listening to the correct brain and ignored your advances."

Amora grinned seductively, "Now, now, do not go blaming me for your failed love life. Also, I recall you saying I was a great time."

Loki stood so fast that the chair he was sitting in clattered to the floor. "Stop! I don't have time to argue with you right now wench."

"Loki, Loki, Loki," Amora said pushing Loki into the table, "I can help you, but what are you willing to give me in return?"

"I will do anything," Loki said. Irrational words he immediately regretted, and would really regret later when Amora came to collect.

Thor's room

Loki sat on the floor of Thor's room, flipping through a large leather bound spell book that Amora had lent him. "What does Amora want from you in return for this book?"

"That is not important right now," Loki said without looking up from the book, "I found the spell we need."

Thor hesitated, "What kind of trouble are we about to get ourself into brother?"

Loki stood up, "I need a lock of both our hair, mead, and something dead."

"What?" Thor says running his hand through his hair, "Why do you need my hair?"

"That is the only thing that concerns you about this spell?" Loki asks standing up and walking to sit on the edge of Thor's bed, "How are we supposed to get something dead?"

"Can we use a dead plant?" Thor asks still stroking his blonde locks.

Loki stares at Thor with some amazement, "That is actually a really good idea. You never have good ideas. What is happening?"

Thor rolls his eyes, "Come on, I am sure Idunn knows of some dead plants. She knows the workings of Asgard almost as well as father."

After a few strange looks from Idunn as to why in the nine realms they would need a dead plant, and some angry shouts from the kitchen staff as Thor took an entire barrel of mead, the brothers were preparing for their trip down under. "Now just one more ingredient," Loki says placing the dead plant in the bowl with the sweet mead, "Stop don't give me that look Thor. It is just one strand of hair, I'm not about to scalp you brother."

"I am uncomfortable with magic, and I definitely am not comfortable with magic that involves using any of my hair," Thor says leaning back against his headboard, attempting to hide his luscious locks.

"What the Hel?" Thor yells as Loki yanks a strand of his hair out, "Did you actually use magic to steal my hair as I was telling you I didn't like magic? You can't just go around stealing from other people without their permission!"

"And people call me a drama queen," Loki says swiping his magic double away from its still sitting position on the edge of the bed, "You were the one who said you wanted to help me."

Thor grumbled, "You better take a strand of your own hair as well brother."

Loki smirked as he dropped Thor's hair in the bowl, "I am." Loki winced as he pulls a lock of his own black hair out and combines it with the rest. "Alright here goes nothing."

The bowl smoked and turned to a bright green shade. "This looks disgusting," Thor says staring at the concoction.

Both brothers jumped as the green flashed and turned pitch black, the smoke rising in the shape of a skull. "Well that was horrific and somewhat anti-climactic," Loki says picking up the bowl.

"Well do you want the first drink?" Loki asks with the bowl stretched toward Thor, "Or are you too chicken?"

Thor let out a small gag, "You never told me we had to drink this."

"Oh I thought I did. So sorry brother," Loki says smirking once again.

Thor went to make a smart remark but was interrupted by the door being pounded on harshly. "Thor, Loki are you boys in here?"

"Father?" Loki asks panicking, "What is he doing here Thor?"

"I don't know, but I guess I have the first drink," Thor says throwing the bowl back.

Loki flows suit and grimaces as his stomach begins to turn. He doubles over and gags. "I swear if Amora tricked me I will kill her.

"Loki," Thor says in a voice that concerns him, "I don't think we are in Asgard anymore."

"Did you just make a Wizard of Oz reference?" Loki asks as he listens to the endless silence.

"A what?" Thor asks.

"It's a book you oaf. Nevermind, you're right I don't hear anymore knocking. Is it just me or did it grow a lot hotter?"

"Loki," Thor asks from above the spot where Loki sat, "Look up."

Loki raises his head and shutters, "Well, I hope we will both live to regret this. Now that we are in Hel, how do we find Sigyn?"

"I don't know brother," Thor says taking step forward, but I believe following that small, floating, golden light will be a good place to start."

"The fact we have a tour guide makes me more than a little uncomfortable," Loki says walking towards the small light, "But I mean we are already in Hel, so it can't get much worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Please review, Bookmark, and leave Kudos if you did enjoy it!
> 
> I will try to update faster, but I am a grad student studying neuroscience, so I can't make a concrete promise, but I would hate to just leave Loki and Thor in suspense, so. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, bookmark, leave Kudos if you like the chapter! I will be uploading the 1st chapter tonight as well!


End file.
